Spyder Warrior
by Joseph McKinley
Summary: Takes place in the Ultimate Universe. Peter Parker is hired for a strange job managing a web site for a coorperation that he's never heard of. What'll happen when he realizes that his new employers know that he's Spider-Man? Spider-Man meets the Warriors!
1. Webs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, or any other marvel owned characters mentioned here in this story. However I do claim ownership over the Warriors and the characters in it. So don't go using them without my permission! But if you ask, I'll probably say yes.**

**Setting**:** This takes place in the Ultimate Spiderman Universe, in Issue 59 in the four-month gap between the end of the Hollywood story arch, and the premier of the Spider-Man movie. Gwen knows that Peter is Spider-man, and so does MJ. **

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the story, and please review! Even if it's a flame!**

**Chapter 1: Webs**

Parker Residence, 4:13 P.M. Thursday 

A man with heavily tinted shades stood in front of the door to the Parker home dressed in black matrix-persona-like attire from head to toe, complete with flowing trench coat. He was about six foot, maybe a bit taller, and had a medium build to him. He paused for a brief second and then knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Aunt May called walking out of the kitchen to the front door as Peter, MJ, and Gwen sat in the living room, studying. "Can I help you?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Peter Parker, I was told he lives here." The man replied looking up to the woman from behind his shades.

"May I ask why you're looking for him?" May asked coolly.

"I'm here to offer him a job, he came highly recommended from the daily Bugle." The man answered.

"And you are?" She asked as she raised a brow slightly.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Thomas Walkner, I represent Kame Industries." He said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Well I must say this is unusual." She said opening the door. "Peter! There's a Mr. Walkner here to see you, says he wants to offer you a job!" She called into the living room from the front door.

"What?" Peter asked as he appeared in the living room entrance, Gwen and MJ still on the couch with textbooks spread out all over the coffee table.

Thomas smiled. "Mr. Parker? My name is Thomas Walkner, I represent Kame Industries." Thomas said as he came in.

"Uncle Tom?" Gwen asked as she stood up from the couch in surprise.

"Gwen? Oh my... I haven't seen you in years! You were... little, last time I saw you." He said with a slight smile. "I heard about your father... I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral, but I was in Japan and didn't find out about it until the week after." He said apologetically.

"It's okay." Gwen said suddenly a little more sullen. "Oh, Peter, MJ, Aunt May, this is my uncle Tom, he's not really my uncle, he was my dad's college roommate way back when."

"It wasn't that long ago." Thomas said with a smile. "I'd love to catch up but I'm afraid I didn't realize you'd be here, I'm here on business, so for now I need to talk with Peter in the kitchen. Is that okay with you Peter?" He asked turning to see Peter.

"Uh... Yeah, that's fine." Peter said still slightly confused about it all.

"Follow me." Aunt May said with a nod. "Can I offer you something to drink Mr. Walkner?" She asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Some caffeinated soda would be good or some water. In fact, never mind the soda, I'll just take some water." He said as he took a seat at the kitchen table, and motioned for Peter to do the same. "Now Peter, have you ever heard of Kame Industries before?"

"To be honest... No, I can't say that I have." Peter said as he sat down.

"That's fine. Not many people in America have." Thomas said with a nod. "It's a Japanese company that handles mostly electronics and computer software. It's owned and run by my employer and friend Mr. Kamesama who inherited the company from his father roughly five years ago. When the headquarters were moved to New York last year Mr. Kamesama incorporated a high school internship program for those who were considered to be... 'Talented' in the field." He paused as he took a sip of the water that Aunt May had just set on the table in front of him.

"And I'm talented." Peter said questioningly.

"Quite so. And in more ways then just computer smarts. You're high school records show straight A's through out all of your classes. Well... Except for gym." Thomas said with a shrug. "But that doesn't really matter anyway."

"So how'd you come across me?" Peter asked as he looked to his Aunt May.

"Well we found out about you because we work with your high school through this internship program. You're one of the top students not only in your class, but also in your school as a whole. So somehow your name was on the list that was given to us. In fact it was at the top. Now with all that, and your work experience in the field at the Daily Bugle, you're perfect for the job." Thomas said with a smile as MJ and Gwen came into the doorway area.

"Okay..." Peter said now curious about all of this.

"Well you see I came here personally because my employer is picky, he likes people he can trust, and he trust me and me only to find the fight person for the job, someone who knows the meaning of responsibility. I can promise you that this job will not take away anything from your school, or job at the Bugle. You work as many hours as you want to, starting at twenty bucks an hour."

"Twenty dollars an hour?" Peter repeated looking to his Aunt May. "What exactly is the job?" He asked looking back to Thomas.

"Nothing that you don't already do for the Bugle. Maintain the web site, updating it, things like that." Thomas answered. "This job is designed primarily to help you out in life. For every dollar you earn a dollar goes into a scholarship account that will be awarded to you upon your high school graduation."

"Where is this Kame Industries?" Aunt May asked looking to Thomas.

"It's in the city, but the beautiful part I think is that if you wanted to work from home, Peter, you could." Thomas said adjust his shades slightly. "Kame Industries will even supply you with a mobile computer with wireless capabilities so that you could work from anywhere, if you needed one. And it'd be yours to keep even after your graduation, or if you quit the job."

"Would I still get the scholarship reward if I were to quit before my graduation?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yeah. You'd get whatever money you earned for it at your graduation." Thomas answered.

"This sounds too good to be true. I've never heard of this kind of program before." Aunt May said skeptically.

"Well it's new. I like to say it's revolutionary. So far I think that Kame Industries is the only corporation that has this kind of program in the country, if not the world." Thomas said sitting back in his chair. "But I assure you that this is for real." He said reaching into his jacket's inside pocket. "Here, if you want to you can come by headquarters any time. Ask for Tom and I'll be at the front desk faster than you can blink."

"When does this job offer expire?" Peter asked as he took the card.

"When you graduate from high school." Thomas answered. "But the sooner you start the more money you earn." He said with a shrug. "Here, I'll give you a call in a week if you haven't stopped by HQ by then. My number is on that card there. Feel free to call me anytime, or email me, but keep in touch. If you decide that you don't want to take it, tell me, and I'll stop checking up on you, but if you change your mind just come to HQ and say so and the job is yours." Thomas said if he stood up.

"Do you have to go?" Gwen asked from the doorway.

Thomas glanced at his wristwatch and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but yeah, I have a meeting to be at in ten minutes back in the city. I'm going to have to hustle. Next time Gwen." He said with a nod. "And say hello to your mother for me."

"She left." Gwen said as May stood up to see Thomas to the door. "Just before dad died. I'm staying here with Peter and Aunt May now."

"Oh." Thomas said with a sigh. "I'm sorry." He said again. "Here. This is my cell. Call if you're in trouble or need to talk or whatever. Or stop by the Hub. I'm sure Amanda would be glad to see ya."

"You still own that place?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Yeah. I got Amanda running it for me now. You know, my niece from Montana? She's doing a pretty good job of it." He said with a smile. "All of you stop by some time if you want to hang or whatever, it's a nice place for teens like yourselves to get some studying done." He said with a laugh.

"I'll see you to the door." May said as he began walking back towards the front door. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Walkner, we'll keep in touch." She said with a smile as he left and gave a slight wave good bye.

Peter was staring at the card as he came into the hallway, still amazed that all this had just taken place. "The hub?" He asked looking over to Gwen.

"Yeah, well its full name is the Cyber Hub, it's a computer Internet café slash hang out slash study place. It's hard to describe but Thomas started it when he first moved into the city, I've only been there once, it's like a... Well it's basically a hang out for teens and stuff in the city; it has everything from games to a study area. It's pretty nice." Gwen answered.

"We'll have to check it out." MJ said with a shrug. "So what are you going to do about the job Peter?"

"Well... I... I guess I'm going to stop by Kame Industries tomorrow after I get off work at the Bugle." He said with a shrug. "This is all pretty weird..."

"I think the best thing you can do is at least look into it. It's about time all your studying and hard work paid off Peter." Aunt May said with a smile. "Now you three get back to your studying, I have some grocery shopping to do." She said grabbing her coat and keys that were by the front door. She gave a smile and a wave and the three said goodbye as she left and they returned to their studies. Except for Peter, his mind was somewhere else.

"You're wondering if it's going to interfere with your Spider-Man time aren't you?" MJ asked looking over to Peter. "Personally I think Spider-Man would be one of the reasons that you'd take this job."

"What?" Peter asked looking over to MJ.

"Well how many times have I heard you complain about how expensive web fluid is? I mean at twenty bucks an hour you could practically have a whole store house of it." MJ answered.

"Hmm..." Peter said deep in thought. "I didn't think of that."

Gwen smirked. "Well stop thinking about it and let's get back to studying. We can all go to the Hub tomorrow after school, and then you can meet with Tom again. And maybe he'll even take you over to Kame Industries."

"Yeah... we'll do that." Peter said with a nod.

Gwen sat back down on the couch but instead of picking up her books picked up the remote and turned on the TV that was there in the living room. "Police say that the armed man inside calls himself the Shocker. He appears to have two high tech devices attached to his hands that have highly destructive abilities. Police have been unsuccessful so far in convincing him to let any of the hostages go..." The camera panned to show the bank building surrounded by police cars and a female sergeant trying to bargain with the man over the bullhorn.

"...Peter..." MJ started as she looked over to him.

"I'm going." He said as he headed out of the living room.

Suddenly the glass doors of the bank shattered and one of the police cars was hit with a high frequency blast from inside. Suddenly the man that had been holding up the bank was tossed out by an invisible force, and landed harshly on the ground, disarmed. Police swarmed and cuffed him. "Peter wait!" MJ called as Peter rushed back into the room.

"Confusion abounds here as the robbery is stopped unexpectedly by an unknown force. The man responsible is apprehended but his high tech devices have been destroyed and left in the hands of one of the hostages. Witnesses claim that a phantom is responsible for foiling the robbery. Excuse me!" The reporter called as the camera and reporter ran over to a released hostage. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I- I- I have no idea. First this guy is pointing those things at us, those things on his wrists. Then he starts acting funny... like he's being beat up by someone. He turns and fires at the door but no one was there and then he gets his weapons taken from him, and kicked out the door. All I saw was some guy in black, a black outfit, black coat, and a black mask. He was there in the air one second, and then he was gone. A.... A phantom." The man said quickly and out of breath.

"Well, I guess you have it then. A Phantom has stopped this man's bank robbery. On a previous note, this man's last two robberies, a bank robbery, and an armored car robbery, were also foiled, but by Spider-Man. For some one who has failed three times, you'd think that he'd realize by now that he's struck out." The reporter said the lame joke with a smile, and the news switched to something else. Gwen muted the TV.

"Dude, now there's a new super-hero? What the heck? No offense Peter, but you'd think this city would have enough with you, and Punisher, and uh... that guy in red tights... Devil or whatever his name is." Gwen said as she took a sip of her drink that was resting on the coffee table.

"Well they're probably not doing a movie on him." MJ said with a teasing smile to Peter. "Who knows maybe it's not a super-hero, maybe it was just a mutant who decided to do the right thing, maybe he was one of the hostages."

"Maybe..." Peter said as he sat back down. So much has happened to him, so much had just occurred within the last few minutes. First that guy with the job offer, and now this, now there was a new superhero... a Phantom. Someone that was either really, really fast, or could teleport, or could become invisible, or something... So much had happened; he didn't know what to do next.

**END**

**Coming Soon... Chapter 2: The Cyber Hub**

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was a little shorter than my usual chapters, but that's okay I think. Please write a review. Flames welcome! Compliments welcome! Criticisms welcome! Thoughts welcome! REVIEW!** **PLEASE!!!**


	2. The Cyber Hub

**ldypebsaby:** This is more of a 'back at the ranch' kind of thing. It won't really get involved with the other one, but I might swap a few characters in between the stories every now and again.

**Mattb3671:** Yeah, Phantom, I liked that name for him, it just sort of... fit.

**Mark C:** Yes it does indeed take place during the same timeline as my other stories. However I'm not sure yet if I'm going to have anyone from the other fic show up in this one. Who would you like to see meet Spider-Man? And as for how they found out, I'll be explaining it after they tell Peter that they know, so you'll just have to wait a bit.

**Spyder616**: Always glad to give ya more.

**Meepie:** Thank you for reading! And thanks even more for reviewing!

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reviewing, and please continue doing so, I love reading what people have to say about my work, even if it's a flame! Which by the way I haven't gotten one yet, can someone flame me? Tell me my work sucked and tell me why? Please?

**Chapter 2:** The Cyber Hub

"This has got to be the place." Peter said looking up to the door of the building that was made of heavily tinted glass.

"Look MJ he must be a genius, he can read a sign!" Gwen said with a laugh as she gestured towards the white sign that hung above the door with big black letters saying 'The Cyber Hub.'

"So are we going to go in?" MJ asked Peter after a brief silence. "Or are we just going to stand out here?"

"I think-." Peter started but he was cut off.

"Oh come on." Gwen said grabbing Peter by the arm and dragging him through the door.

The inside was nice; the front room was large with computers lining the wall and individual chairs at each, but dimly lit with a couch and a large screen TV. At the far end of the large room was a counter with various things behind it, and a few prices for food and such hanging around it on the walls. There was a side room as well, not as large as the front room, but still big, with multiple sets of couches and chairs around coffee tables, which was better lit than the other room. Music played softly in the background, but it wasn't classical music, it was rock, or reggae, or something like that, Peter couldn't even tell.

"Nice." Gwen said looking around.

"Can I help you?" A female voice asked as a young teenage girl about their age, maybe a little older, came in from the other room.

"We're uh... We're looking for Thomas Walkner?" Peter asked looking to the waitress/server/worker/whatever she was.

"He's upstairs. I'm Amanda, I work the place most of the time, have a seat I'll see if I can get him, but who should I say is looking for him?" She asked gesturing for them to sit in the side room at one of the sets of chairs and couches set around a coffee table.

"Peter Parker." Peter answered as Gwen and MJ sat down.

"And his favorite niece." Gwen added as Amanda nodded and went behind the counter of the front room. There were a few people scattered here and there, but no one was really paying attention to the new comers, which made Peter feel comfortable as he took a seat next to MJ.

"I thought you said he wasn't really your Uncle?" MJ asked looking to Gwen.

"He's not, but my dad always told me to be respectful and call him Uncle Thomas, or Uncle Tom, so he said that if I got to do that, then he got to refer to me as his favorite niece." Gwen answered with a shrug. "Those were the fun days." She said slightly reminiscing of the days when her parents were together, and everything was happy, or at least seemed happy to her.

"I see." MJ answered picking up a magazine that was on the coffee table. "This place is nice." She said looking around a bit.

"Yeah, and over there it looks like they have a few tables and stuff for actual book work." Peter said looking to the end of the side room where there were about four tables with chairs around them.

"Yes, some people like to do their homework here. You're lucky, this place is usually packed about an hour from now." Thomas said as he came into the area, still wearing a matrix like outfit and those dark sunglasses. "Mr. Parker. I'm glad you accepted my invitation." He said with a smile. "You too Gwen."

"Well I figured the least I could do is look further into what exactly it was I'm getting myself into." Peter answered with a shrug as he and Thomas shook hands.

"Would you like something to eat or drink? Perhaps some pizza, or soda?" Thomas asked as he looked to all three of them for the answer.

"No, that's okay. I didn't bring any money." Peter answered as he sat back.

Thomas laughed a bit. "It's on me." He explained. "Hey Mandy!" He called out. "Get a large pepperoni, a coke, and..." He pointed to Gwen.

"Pepsi." Gwen said with a nod as Thomas switched his point to MJ.

"Coke will be fine." MJ said as he switched his point to Peter.

"Uh... a uh... root beer?" Peter said nervously as if he was being put on the spot.

"Two cokes, a Pepsi, and a Root Beer!" Thomas shouted into the other room.

"Comin' up!" Amanda shouted from the other room.

"So Peter, what exactly can I do for you? Do you have questions? Or were you here to accept the offer?" Thomas asked politely as he adjusted his shades.

"Well I don't really have any more questions, but this whole thing kind of strikes me as odd. I mean I realize you're not going to like, rip me off or anything, Gwen knows you, she would've told me if you were like... bad or anything, but I still don't understand exactly why I was chosen." Peter answered a bit shyly.

Thomas nodded. "Peter let me ask you something. What is your GPA?"

"Four point zero." Peter answered.

"And you've gotten an A in every single subject in high school, except for gym, all of your life." Thomas answered. "That means one of two things, either you're extremely bright and intelligent, or you're a cheater." Thomas said as he sat back in his chair a bit. "Now, we've looked into those two possibilities, and we've checked into your extracurricular activities. You're not a cheater. You're a good person. Have you ever heard the saying, 'bad things happen to good people?'" Thomas asked.

"Yeah..." Peter said a little solemnly.

"Well that is something that I and Mr. Kamesama completely disagree with. We both think that good things should happen to good people. People like you deserve to be rewarded for their hard work, and we're here to cut them some slack, give them a break, and that's what we're trying to do for you, if you'll accept the position. You Peter are a good person, you deserve good things, and I'm here to make sure that you get them."

Peter nodded as Thomas finished speaking and Amanda brought in their drinks. "Here ya go." She said as she handed the drinks to them.

"Now Peter, the thing about this job is that it's here for as long as you want it, and if you decide to wait to take it it's here until you graduate, but the longer you wait on it, the less money you'll have in your scholarship grant come graduation." Thomas explained. "The work is fairly easy, and the hours are flexible beyond compare, you can pick your pay check up here every week, or whenever we'll keep them for you until you come and collect them. You know the benefits, you know the fine print, and there's not much else I can say or do for you."

"I want the job." Peter said assuredly. "When can I start?"

"Right now if you want to, but I'd suggest waiting until after you eat." Thomas said with a smile. "Here." He said standing up. "Have this, consider it a bonus." Thomas said as he went into the other room for a sec, and brought back a box. He opened it up on the coffee table and pulled out a smooth black lap top computer. "State of the art. Use it whenever you want." He said as handed it to Peter. "Here's a card with the website name, you're screen name and password." He said handing Peter a business card. "Take care of it, if you forget it, just call me or stop by and I'll get it for you again."

"Thank you..." Peter started a little shocked at the gift of the computer. "But will this be taken out of my pay or something?" Peter asked looking at the computer.

"No, no, it's all paid for and bought, consider it a gift for someone whose family is taking such good care of my favorite niece." Thomas said with a smile. "Oh, which reminds me..." Thomas said running back into the other room. He came back a few seconds later with a gift-wrapped box in his hands. "Here you go Gwen, consider it a gift for missed birthdays and Christmases, just don't open it till ya get home. Okay?"

"Okay..." Gwen said with an unsure nod as she took the box and set it down. Curiosity was going to kill her now until she could open it.

Thomas smiled. "That pizza almost ready?" He called out to Amanda who was working in the other room.

"Give it a second to cook unless you want it raw!" Amanda answered back.

MJ smiled somewhat awkwardly as Thomas sat back down.

"Now Peter if it's alright with you I would like to meet with you privately, there is one matter we need to discuss, and I'd feel much better doing it where you can answer me honestly and not have to be worried about hiding anything from your friends." Thomas said as he looked back to the three of them. "If it is alright would you two go into the other room? Watch some TV, or check out our computer systems while Mr. Parker and I discuss something."

"Um... Okay." MJ said glancing to Peter, both of them confused and somewhat concerned. Peter nodded and Gwen and MJ went into the other room.

"Mr. Parker." Thomas began. "I'm going to get right to the point. I, and Mr. Kamesama, both think that you are a bright, and talented person, and should you prove yourself in this area, we are willing to help you advance your station, if you know what I mean."

"Not really..." Peter said a little confused.

"The harder you work and the better you do, and the more impressed we become, the more responsibility we're going to give you and the more rewards." Thomas explained.

"You're saying that there's a possibility for me to be promoted." Peter said summarizing what Thomas was trying to say.

"I'm saying that if you show us you're trustworthy, there's a possibility you might end up promoting me." Thomas said not making anything much clearer. "Mr. Kamesama is very impressed with you, as am I, and we're willing to give you the world, so to speak, if you can show us, that you can handle it."

"I'll do my best." Peter said with a nod.

"Good." Thomas said. "Now, I was wondering if you'd be willing to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Peter asked raising a brow, he obviously was unsure of where this was going.

"There's an employee of Kame industries that is unable to come in and collect his pay due to health reasons. I need you to take this envelope to him. Take this to the Robaldi Music Center over on 5th, ask for Hans." Thomas said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a yellow business envelope. "I'll not lie to you, it contains his last four pay checks, a sum of over three thousand dollars. Can I trust you?"

"Of course." Peter said taking the envelope carefully, and putting it in his backpack. "But I don't understand why you needed to send MJ and Gwen out of the room for all of this."

Thomas merely smiled. "You can come back in now." He called to Gwen and MJ. "I trust this will remain between us Mr. Parker?" He asked carefully as the two came back in and took their seats.

"Yeah..." Peter said, still a little bit confused about the whole thing. "But I don't-."

"Pizza's done." Amanda said interrupting Peter as she put a fresh large pizza down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Thank you Ms. Suchil." Thomas said as he stood up. "Enjoy the pizza, but if you'll excuse me, I have to take this call." He said as he pulled out and held up a small cell phone. He flipped it open as he went into the other room. "Phantom." He answered while the others were out of hearing range. "Yeah, gave the package to Spyder, we'll see if he tells his girlfriend about it, or Gwen." Thomas said into the phone and paused briefly as the person on the other end talked. "No, Gwen doesn't know a thing. I'm sure." He said and then paused again. "Yes of course." He paused. "Alright, well tell Robaldi his package will be there shortly." He paused yet again. "Yes, I have a meeting with the others tonight, and you're supposed to be there too. We'll all talk about it then."

Meanwhile Gwen and MJ and Peter were enjoying their pizza, Gwen and MJ more than Peter. Something about this whole thing seemed off. His Spider sense wasn't going off, but it didn't take a detective to figure out that there was more to the conversation he had just had with Thomas then he was getting. He needed to figure out what was going to happen, but he just had to wait and find out. First things first, he would deliver this package, but it was tempting to open it up and see if there was really three grand in there. Maybe he should tell MJ or Gwen about it...

"So what did you two talk about?" Gwen asked as she looked over to Peter.

**_I trust this will remain between us Mr. Parker? _**Thomas' words resounded through his head as he went to answer. "Uh... Nothing really. He wanted to know about my computer programming background, stuff like that." Peter lied, and he didn't know quite why.

"Well I think I like this place." MJ said taking a sip of her drink. "The TV in there has digital cable."

"And all the computers are really fast cable modem stuff, really awesome place. It's changed a lot since I've been here, and yet it hasn't... I guess that doesn't make much sense." Gwen mused as she ate some of her pizza. "You guys ready to high tail it outa here? Or are we sticking around for a bit?"

Almost as soon as she had finished her sentence the sound of sirens wailing sped past them on the street outside. Peter looked to MJ who just nodded. "Go." She said. "We'll make an excuse to Thomas, and then we'll leave too." She said as he got up. "See ya at home?"

"Yeah." He said grabbing his backpack. Which conveniently hid his Spider-Man costume inside of it. "I'll see you when I get home, tell Aunt May I had to stop at the Bugle." He said looking to Gwen.

She nodded. "You got it." She said giving him the thumbs up as he went out the door and made a left into the alley.

It wasn't long until he was up on the roof of the building next to the Hub and had changed into his Spider-Man suit, and was swinging through the air, following the police sirens. He was going to leave his back pack where he had changed, but decided not to, with the envelope Thomas had given him and everything.

The police weren't slowing down, in fact it was a high speed chase through the streets of New York, he was swinging and swinging as hard as he could, but both the police and car had a good lead on him.

Then below him something passed him, a motorcyclist, a female motorcyclist that must've been going at least two hundred miles an hour with sirens and lights flashing from it. She wore all black, and even had a piece of cloth over the bottom of her face, but no helmet, her long black hair was in a pony tail that flew straight behind her, and from her clothes came this odd glint like she was wearing some sort of armor.

It wasn't long until that motorcyclist had caught up with the get a way car and was riding next to it. It was headed out of the city, but there was a police blockade on the only street that it could exit from, and it looked like both the motorcycle and the car were going to ram it. But instead the motorcycle sped in front of the car, and stopped on it's side turn, and the woman's left fist came down and smashed the front end of the car as it sped towards her, flipping the car up and over the police blockade, and having it land on it's roof just beyond the blockade.

Peter didn't believe what was going on before his eyes, he couldn't have even made it there in time, and here there were all these new people showing him up. What was this? Every time something started going right for Peter Parker something started going wrong for Spider-Man, and if something was going wrong for Spider-Man it wasn't long until something was going wrong for Peter Parker. He dropped to the scene and landed on a light post a little ways away. The motorcyclist was nowhere to be seen, but he could only imagine the press that this would get. More vigilantes seemed to be popping up all over the place.

It wasn't long until Peter was back swinging around the city, seeing if he could help out somewhere, if he didn't end up being beaten there first. Then again maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. He'd always wanted to take MJ out on a real date, a really, real date. Not just movies at his house, or a study date, but take her to the movies, or to dinner, or something like that. Maybe with all these other vigilante's running around, he'd get that chance, maybe this was God's way of cutting him some slack... maybe.

**END**

**Coming Soon... Chapter 3: Tests and Introductions**

**Author's Note:** **I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review and tell me if you did! Or if you didn't, please review and tell me why not! Your reviews really help to tell me if I'm doing a good job, and what directions I should go with the story, it's really great to know that there are people out there who read my work. I'd hug ya'll if I could, but I guess just thankin' ya will have to do. So thanks to those that have reviewed, and thanks to those that will. And if you haven't, or don't plan to review, then you stink, at least give me a flame. Remember, Reviews are always welcome, even when they're a flame!**


	3. Tests and Introductions

**Ldypebsaby**: Yeah, the envelope thing is a test to see if Peter is trustworthy or not, they know that he's Spider-Man, but they want to know what kind of character he has.

**Spyder616:** I suppose technically it should be put in the Ultimate section, and I might move it there, but for now I have it here so that I can get more readers.

**Drunk on Tang:** Thank you!

**Mark C:** Well a few of the people from Our Kind of People will show up. Obviously you've already seen the leader, Thomas Walkner, and there was another member in the last chapter, Amanda, who was introduced in 'Our Kind of People' see if ya can find her and tell me what her power is. Oh, and of course there will be some Spider-Man villains in here. You've already seen the Shocker. Who else would you like to see?

**Comics Girl:** Thank you, I enjoy the stories too where Gwen and MJ know Pete's secret, even though there's only like, five issues between where Gwen finds out, and where she dies.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you continue to review and tell me how well (or how badly) I'm doing! Now, I'm looking for suggestions of villains to bring in. Anyone got a specific Spider-Man baddie they'd like to see go up against the Warriors?

**Chapter 3: Tests and Introductions**

Spider-Man swung high above the city streets, it was getting later and later in the afternoon, and he was pretty much just killing time on an afternoon patrol. He'd just had that visit with Mr. Walkner, and that new job was now his. Speaking of which MJ had his new lap top computer, that'd be fun to work with, see what it could do.

He landed and perched on a street light on 5th street. He had to get that package to that Hans guy as quickly as he could. He leapt off the streetlight and swung through the air towards the Robaldi Music Center, which was becoming closer and closer. He landed on the next roof over to change his clothes.

It wasn't long until he was back in his street clothes, backpack slung over his shoulder, and envelope in hand he walked into the Robaldi Music Center. "He- Hello?" He asked as he looked around.

"May I help you?" A European voice said from behind the counter, causing Peter to spin around. A tall, skinny, well-groomed man in his early thirties met Peter's eyes.

"I- I'm looking for a Hans?" Peter asked cautiously as he stepped towards the counter.

"Well you found him." Hans answered with a nod. "Who might I ask though, are you?"

Peter stammered a bit. "My name is uh... My name is Peter Parker sir; I'm dropping this off on behalf of Mr. Walkner." He said holding up the yellow business envelope. "He told me to deliver it here and ask for a Hans."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Parker, I've been expecting you." Hans said taking the envelope. "Thank you so much for bringing this by."

"You're welcome." Peter said with a nod. Suddenly it seemed as if the Television in the background just suddenly grew louder.

"Police report that they have no idea for the cause of this unnatural phenomenon and are still investigating as to who is behind this. Here taken moments ago is some footage of the scene just above warehouse number 64 where witnesses say they saw the unusual flare start from.

The camera on the news scanned over to the skyline and there clear as day were brilliant red and blue lights shimmering in the sky in the shape of a Spider-Man mask. "Few think that the vigilante known as Spider-Man is actually behind this devious act, rather most seem to think that it's someone trying to grab the wall crawler's attention. But the reason why still remains unknown, I'm reporter Trish Field, 6 o'clock news."

Both Peter and Hans were looking at the TV by this time as the report ended. "What some people will do for attention these days." He said looking to Peter. "Shameful isn't it?" He asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah..." Peter said still looking at the TV, a little stunned, and a little shocked. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

It wasn't long until Spider-Man was back in the air swinging through the city towards warehouse 64. Who ever was trying to get his attention just got it, he just hoped it wasn't some super baddie or king pin crony trying to lure him into a trap.

Slowly he made his way into the warehouse, and dropped down to the rafters to get a good look at what was going on. No lights were on whatsoever, and it was pitch black except for the shaft of light that came in from the skylight. "Ah, ladies and gentlemen, the guest of honor has arrived. Glad you could make it Spider." A male voice said from below, a voice Peter was almost sure he recognized.

"Who's there?" Peter said getting read to leap off the rafters incase he was attacked.

"Ah forgive me, Cop, the lights please." The voice said just before the lights came on in the warehouse, illuminating below him.

There in a chair sat Thomas, the ever-familiar shades on his face. Next to him sat a girl that Peter recognized from the high-speed car chase, the woman that had stopped the car. "Please, come, sit Mr. Parker. The others will be arriving momentarily."

Peter sat crouched, and stunned. He came down to the main floor and looked at Thomas curiously from behind his mask. "Who is Mr. Parker?" He asked carefully.

Thomas laughed. "Oh Peter, you're funny when you try to play dumb. You're no dumber than I am, please, sit, make yourself comfortable."

"I'm confused." Peter said standing still where he was, not moving at all.

"I assure you that you are in no danger Peter, you know me, my name is Thomas, although I am also sometimes known as that 'Phantom' person who stopped the bank robbery yesterday. And this is Quinn Li, also known as Void. You must recognize her from the car chase this afternoon." Thomas introduced himself and the girl next to him.

"You knew I was Spider-Man?" Peter asked putting his hand to his chest.

"Of course, it was one of the reasons we hired you. You see Spider, what I have been trying to do for quite some time now, is help others, to make sure good things happen to good people. So I've developed a vigilante team of 'Warriors' to do just that. To protect those that cannot protect themselves, and to help those in need, for the love of truth, justice, and of course, the American way! And blah, blah, blah, and all that fun stuff." Thomas said with a smile. "I began the Warriors several years ago, more as a community haven for those with special abilities and powers. Now that the world is ready for us, it is time to do what we've always wanted to do. We will use our powers and gifts responsibly, to help others."

Peter sat down, more out of shock than anything else, all of this was happening so fast, he wasn't sure he could handle it. "How did you know I was Spider-Man?" He asked cautiously.

Thomas smiled. "You recently had a battle with a Doctor Otto Octavius, correct? During that battle he refers to you as Mr. Parker several times. Do you realize that you are the only male Parker in this entire city? At least, the only one that is still alive." Thomas added. "But in addition to that, I have your SHIELD file, which made it much easier."

"I have a shield file? How did you get my shield file?" Peter asked quickly.

"Yes, you have a shield file. Every known super human person in this country has a shield file, and I got it by asking General Fury for it. You see this is an unofficially sponsored super team. The Ultimates take care of things on the national level, even the global level. We take care of things on more of a local level."

"How do you know General Fury?" Peter asked still going at it with the questioning.

"I used to work for him."

"Doing what?"

"Technological developments for defense against super humanoid beings." Thomas answered with a nod.

"What?"

"I helped to develop technologies that SHIELD could use to defend themselves against attack from super human offenses. I developed the psychic shields they use, as well as a few weapon systems." Thomas said with a slight nod.

"I see..." Peter said, calming down a bit. "So Nick Fury gave you my file."

"Yes." Thomas answered.

"So that you could track me down."

"And give you the opportunity to join out little super-hero team. Yes." Thomas answered. "I know it all sounds terribly cliché and pathetic, but it really is more complicated than it sounds."

"How many people are on this team?" Peter asked looking up for the first time.

"Let's see... Quinn... me... five all together, other than you and C-O-P." Thomas answered.

"Who is C-O-P?" Peter asked confused.

"C-O-P. Or Cop as I like to call it, is a computer system that I designed to coordinate fieldwork and assist in security and infiltration. It's a little hard to describe but the main computer of it is at the Hub in the upper rooms, I can give you a tour later." Thomas said with a small smile.

"Does this have anything to do with the job you offered me at Kame Industries? Is that job even real?" Peter asked now saddened that the dream job he had just taken, had probably been no more than a joke.

"It's real, and it's yours, scholarship too, in addition to the pay you'll receive as a member of the Warriors." Thomas said with a small smile. "It was a way of getting to communicate with you out of costume, and to test you, to see if you were trust worthy and responsible."

"The pay I'll get as a member of the Warriors?" Peter repeated questioningly.

"Yes, I want you to join our team, and if you do, I'm prepared to pay you for your services helping others. Just because you can help others, doesn't mean that I can't help you. Only difference is risking your life gives you better pay than sitting behind a computer." Thomas said with a nod. "In addition to the twenty an hour you make working on the Industries web site, you'll be receiving pay from the Warriors for another thirty dollars an hour, you just spend whatever time you would normally spend as Spider-Man. Only difference is, you get paid for it."

This seemed like everything that Peter had always wanted, and yet something just seemed odd about it. So much had happened in so little time, he wasn't sure of what to do. "Does Gwen know about you and this? How long do I have to think about this?"

"Gwen knows that I used to work with the government, but she knows nothing of my work with Shield or with the Warriors, and I'd prefer if we kept it that way." Thomas said glancing to Quinn. "You have as long as you want to think about it, I'm just offering you the opportunity to help more people than before, and work on part of a team. To be the hero, instead of the vigilante that everybody picks on." Thomas said as he got up and reached into his coat pocket. "Here." He said handing Peter a gold ring with a red stone on top.

The ring resembled something like a high school ring. "What's this?" Peter asked holding it up in his opened palm.

"It's a ring." Thomas answered with a slight chuckle. "Here, any time we need you, this ring will send a vibration to your finger, letting you know to use this..." He pulled out a small silver cell phone and handed it to Peter. "And contact us, because if this ring starts vibrating, it'll be because we need you. And if you ever need us, you just push in this red stone, and we'll be at your location as soon as we can get there."

Peter held up the ring and looked at it, inscribed around the stone were the words 'Warrior: Spyder' "Spyder?" Peter asked looking back to Peter. "What's up with the Y?"

Thomas smiled. "Well, if you join the warriors, we need to give you a new name. You remember that symbiotic costume you wore a while ago, the black costume with the white Spider? We'd like you to wear something similar to that, and go by the name of Spyder, instead of Spider-Man. That way we can change the press' opinion of you, without them realizing it."

"Sounds good but I don't have-"Peter started.

Thomas interrupted. "Quinn." He said looking over the woman who he had been sitting next to.

She reached under her chair and pulled out a long white box, something you'd expect to see a sweater in and handed it to Thomas who handed it to Peter.

"This is a black costume made to look like the one you had on before." Thomas explained as Peter opened the box.

"Thank you..." Peter said as he looked in it. "But I-."

"It's okay." Thomas said with a nod. "You can do whatever you want, however right now I'd like you to meet the other members of the group. Spider-Man this is Roger McDowell." Thomas said gesturing to a man dressed in a street costume, with dark black leather jacket, and gold shoulder V's on it, with a black and gold mask, his right hand was made out of what looked like circuitry and machinery. "Roger, this is Spyder." He said making the introductions. "The four of us here, Spyder, Phantom, Void, and Roger who has still yet to make up a name for himself, make up the field team. Then we have two infiltration members that have already begun infiltrating the headquarters of people such as Wilson Fisk. "I assume Spyder that you have already met Amanda Suchil." He said as Amanda walked in, just wearing her street clothes. And of course, we have nobody."

"What?" Peter asked looking to the door that Amanda had come in, but no one was there yet.

"Hey Nobody! Get in here!" Thomas shouted with a small laugh into the other room.

Slowly a man dressed in a trench coat and a hat came in, but as he got closer Peter realized why they called him nobody. He didn't have a face. No eyes, no ears, he had hair, but no facial hair, and no mouth, or nose. "Nice to meet you." The man said somehow as he sat down where Thomas had been sitting.

"Same here." Peter said after a brief pause.

"And this makes up the super elite fighting force known as the Warriors." Thomas said rather proudly.

"Super Elite? Please, you and I both know you'll take anyone willing to join." Amanda countered.

"And besides, this isn't all of us, you're forgetting about leaf lock." Roger piped up.

"Well yeah, but he can't leave central park." Thomas countered with a smile. "You'll meet him later Spyder. But for now, I suggest we all leave and go home. I've had enough for today." He said sounding exhausted. "Stop by the Hub tomorrow with Gwen and your other friend and we'll talk a bit." Thomas said with a nod.

**END**

**Author's Note:** Hey, any of you got some heroes, cannon or original, that you'd like to see join the Warriors? If so please tell me in your reviews so that I can work them in. Oh, and of course, REVIEW!!! EVEN IF IT'S A FLAME!

**Coming Soon... Chapter 4: First Day at Work**


	4. First Day at Work

**ldypebsaby:** Yeah, it would creep me out too, but hey, it's an original way for them to find out eh?

**Mark C:** Yeah, he definitely has some pull with Fury, mainly because Thomas Walkner is the man who created most of the technology that Fury uses day to day. And I like that Sinister Six idea, although I might have to tamper with the membership a bit, I can guarantee that they'll all be cannon characters.

**Author's Note:** Hope you like this chapter! **I'd like to take this moment to announce my first Non-Warrior fan fic. That's right my very first piece of fan fiction that does not deal with the Warriors! Please Read and Review this tentative piece of fiction called: 'Sins of the Fathers' Found in the Spider-Man section, or of course in my writer's Profile which you can find by clicking on my name above**.

**Chapter 4: First Day at Work**

"Peter! Up!" Peter's Aunt May called from downstairs as the teenage boy rolled over in his bed with a groan. "Up as in Get up or you're going to be late!" His aunt called again.

"Ugh." Peter said as he rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He picked himself up and dragged himself out of the doorway, and into the bathroom. As he showered his memory started coming back from the night before.

After the gathering of the Warriors he'd gone web swinging to clear his head, he'd stopped a few gunmen from taking out a grocer's but other than that the night had been totally uneventful. He didn't make it back home until early that morning, and had only gotten about three hours of sleep.

Recently there'd been several things going on in his life that seemed to have fallen to the back burner. First there was the kingpin, he was back, and he was back in charge with that idiot anti-vigilante running for governor, that mysterious 'black cat' woman that had shown up and then just as quickly disappeared, and then of course there was Doctor Octavius whom he'd recently fought and beaten again, but he was back in SHIELD custody, and his arms were supposedly destroyed.

He came fully dressed out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs, he could just tell that this day was going to be one of those days, it just wasn't going to go his way, he'd be better off if he curled back up into bed and went back to sleep. But he trudged on anyway, grabbing a pop tart from the kitchen counter as he went down to the basement to grab his book bag. "Morning Aunt May." He said with a nod.

"Morning sweetie." His Aunt answered as he went downstairs.

Gwen and MJ were waiting for him outside by the time he got there with his backpack in tow. His Spyder costume tucked neatly in the back and under his books in his book bag, along with his regular Spider-Man costume. He had the ring that Thomas had given him on his right ring finger; his laptop was in his basement downstairs, and a cell phone that Amanda had given him after the meeting last night tucked in his pant's pocket. If one thing could be said about this group, was they wanted to be able to contact their members rather quickly, and that was normal he guessed, after all if it was an emergency like a monster destroying New York, or a gang fight that was being taken up all over time square he could understand why they would want their members to be able to be contacted.

"Hello? Earth to Parker?" MJ said as she looked over to him.

"Huh?" He asked looking over to her and MJ.

"Out late last night Mr. Parker?" MJ teased, knowing that he had probably been out as Spider-Man until late at night, probably after midnight.

"Yeah, it wasn't really busy… I just needed… needed to think." He answered a little 'out there-ish.'

"Think about what?" Gwen asked curiously.

"The job, and things like that." Peter said. "I woke up this morning, just knowing that it wasn't going to work out well today. I guess I'm waiting for the axe to fall."

"Well there's the bell. Consider that your axe for now." MJ said as they reached the school steps and the bell inside rung signaling that they were late for class.

**Cyber Hub**

Thomas sat in his 'office' a large room with barely any open space; it was mostly filled by a large computer, with a lot of screens, and a lot of hard drive. It looked a lot like something out of a sci-fi movie to be honest. "Amanda, any chance you can run me up a soda, or some coffee maybe? I can't believe I'm still up this late." He said aloud into a microphone that was attached into his headset that he was wearing. The lights were out and the only light coming in that room was coming from the computer, so his shades were off for the moment.

"Sir, it's early morning. You passed being up late like three hours ago." Amanda's voice replied into his headset with a chuckle.

"So do I get the soda or not?"

"Coming right up."

He sat there tapping away at keyboard keys for a few minutes, until his eyes opened wide. "Oh no…" He leaned forward a bit. "COP connect me to Quinn's computer." He spoke aloud as the computer in front of him seemed to whir to life. A few seconds later and he was back at the keystrokes.

"Something wrong Tom?" Amanda, now a thirty something year old, asked as she came in with Tom's drink.

"Yup." Thomas said hitting a few more keys. "COP has found Lei, he's in the city."

"Who's Lei?" Amanda asked as she came forward a bit and put Tom's drink in the cup holder to the right of his chair.

"Lei Kazama, also known as Otoko Korosu, or in English, Man Slayer." Thomas explained. "An old friend of Quinn's."

"A friend?"

"Forgive the use of sarcasm, by old friend I meant enemy." Thomas said as he messaged Quinn. "This isn't good news."

"I don't understand, why is he a problem?" Amanda asked as she raised a brow.

"He's a hunter."

"A hunter?"

"He hunts his own kind, mutants, for whatever government black ops, or private person with enough money to pay him. He's been hunting for Quinn for five years, but he's not here for her, he's being employed." Thomas said with a nod as COP kept giving him information.

"By whom?" Amanda asked.

"Wilson Fisk." Thomas answered. "Not sure who he's hunting, but we've been hacked into Fisk Enterprises Security system for weeks now. He's been seen multiple times in the building, and it seems he even had several appointments with Mr. Fisk over the last few days."

"Who is he hunting, or what is he supposed to be hunting?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I have no idea. COP is trying to find me that, it should be in the files of Fisk's computer somewhere… Here. A young boy… between twelve and seventeen, mutant possibly, Spider-Man." Thomas fell silent as he said that last part.

"Spider-man?" Amanda asked as she sat down.

"They're after the Parker boy, but they don't know who he is." Thomas concluded as he took a sip of his drink and sat back in his chair. "We have a bit of time. Alert Mr. Parker, tell him to meet me here as soon as possible."

"Tom, he's in school, it's Tuesday." Amanda reminded him.

"Ah, that's right…" Thomas said as if defeated. He stroked a few more keys. "Let's hope he took his laptop to school, I don't want to alert him with the ring if I don't have to, that's a last resort as it'll alert all the members as well, and his cell phone is probably off if he's at school." He finished writing the email and sat back. "Amanda, I might need a favor, COP says the computer is at the Parker Residence, not Midtown high."

"Let me guess." Amanda said as she suddenly went from thirty something to sixteen or seventeen. "Drop in on him?"

Thomas smiled. "If you would."

Amanda sighed. "Of course, but is this really all necessary? I mean why don't we just tell Quinn and have her run this guy out of town?"

"I'm not even sure if she can beat this guy. I've never seen him in action, but from what Quinn's told me, this guy is one of the toughest." Thomas said turning around. "We're still working on recruits though right? You found anyone yet?"

"Someone looks promising, but I'm not sure if he'd be willing to do it." Amanda answered.

"And this someone is?"

"A boy from Midtown High, Hobie Brown, he and his father built some sort of enhanced super suit to sell to the government, the project was never finished, but the boy still has it." Amanda answered.

"Anybody else?" Thomas asked.

"Actually yes, there's this woman that encountered Mr. Parker several weeks ago, we've been looking into her whereabouts but so far we've come up empty handed." Amanda said with a resigned smile.

"And this girl is?"

"A woman who goes by the name 'black cat' real name, Felecia Hardy, daughter of Jack Hardy, a criminal who used to work for the king pin. Her origin and such is unknown, but she was able to best Spider-Man in hand-to-hand combat. At least from the video surveillance we were able to receive." Amanda said with a nod.

"Well you go to the school, tell Mr. Parker to be on the lookout for an Asian man of medium build, wearing a black Armani suit." Thomas said with a nod. "I'll review the computer files on this Hobie Brown and Miss Hardy."

Amanda nodded and left, and Thomas went back to work at his computer.

**Midtown High**

"Why is it that lunch is the easiest, and yet most feared period of the entire day?" Gwen asked no one in particular as her, MJ, and Peter sat down.

"The food." MJ said with a smile as she poked at the food on her plate.

"I remember this stuff. Glad that part of high school is over." Came a female voice directed at them. Peter looked over to see Amanda, a girl whom he had seen the night before, and at the Cyber hub.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that works for my Uncle at the-." Gwen was cut off.

"At the Hub yes." Amanda said with a nod as she sat down next to Peter. "Peter, can you and I talk real quick? Thomas has been trying to reach you but your cell phone is turned off."

"Sure." He said a bit confused. "What's the matter?"

"Well uh… Could we do this…?" She paused glancing over towards the cafeteria exit.

"Yeah, sure. MJ, Gwen, excuse me a moment." He said taking the hint. MJ and Gwen were a little confused, and a little upset that they couldn't talk in front of them, but MJ got the hint that it was something that they weren't meant to over hear.

As soon as they got out into the hallway Amanda started talking. "Look, sorry about that, but Thomas wants you to know that you might be in big trouble. Wilson Fisk, AKA the Kingpin has taken out a contract for whoever can find Spider-man and his secret identity. He's got various people working on it, including that assassin that killed Miss Hardy a few weeks ago, Elektra, and a new guy, Lei Kazama."

"How do you?" Peter started to ask how they knew about all of this but was silenced by Amanda's hand coming up in the air.

"Stay clear of Kazama. He's a hunter he does this sort of thing for a living, Quinn knows him, uh… Void, knows him, he's bad news, Thomas isn't even sure if we can beat him should it come down to it, You see a well built, Japanese man in an Armani suit, you hightail it out of wherever you are got it? We don't want to risk it, Thomas is working on a way of stopping this guy, or at the very least throwing him off your trail." Amanda continued and finished.

"He's a hunter? As in he can track me by scent?" Peter asked raising a brow.

"I don't know, all I know is that he's good at what he does, and he's dangerous. Thomas is working on getting backup in case we have to confront him, but we're hoping to just lead him off your trail. If you have to go out, as Spidey, use the Spyder costume, maybe that'll confuse him a bit I don't know, just be careful." Amanda explained. "Now get back to lunch."

Peter went back into that lunchroom more confused then he had ever been. Was this it? Was this that sense of foreboding doom that he had felt? Or was that yet to come?

**First Bank of America**

"Everyone get back!" The police called over a bullhorn as a car flew through the air and landed next to them.

"Who let this idiot out of custody?" A sergeant yelled as she fired off several shots towards the target.

The man dressed in an armored suit was literally head butting cars and busses at the police and innocent bystanders. He'd tried to rob the bank again, and ended up in the same predicament, but this time, Iron man was in space dealing with some meteor problems, and their bullets were still having no affect.

It wasn't long before three figures dressed in black came onto the scene. Thomas, Quinn, and Roger were their real names, but to the public they would be known as Phantom, Void, and Cybertron.

"Hey, big guy? Why the temper tantrum? The bank refuse to give you a loan?" Thomas quipped before a mustang was thrown at him. He teleported on top of it and leapt off it, disappearing again, before reappearing behind the Rhino, each time he teleported it made no noise and left no trace, it was just as if he simply disappeared, and then reappeared.

Void was punching them back at him, actually seeming to do some damage, and Cybertron was working on getting everyone out of the area. "Hands in the air!" One of the police shouted as they shot at Void. The bullets bounced off the body armor she was wearing but she glared at the gunman.

Thomas teleported in front of the police barricade. "Cease fire you idiot!" He screamed. "We're here to help!" He said before teleporting again and reappearing actually attached to the Rhino's back.

The Rhino spun around and tried to get him off, but couldn't reach him, finally he smirked as he jumped into the air and went to land on his back but he never hit the ground. Instead Thomas teleported both himself and the Rhino high into the air and then teleported off the Rhino, watching from the nearby rooftop as the Rhino fell helplessly into Cybertron's punch which landed him in a crumpled car.

The Rhino just shook his head and got back up with a yell, now he was mad.

"Damn." Thomas said under his breath. This was going to be harder than he thought.

He teleported back down and stood with the other two as the Rhino faced them. Suddenly the Rhino charged, headfirst, at all three of them. Void and Cybertron leapt out of the way, but Thomas just started to run in the other direction, the Rhino quickly gaining on him. Thomas smirked, evidently the Rhino had forgotten his power, or he was just plain stupid, at the last possible second Thomas teleported and the Rhino smacked straight into the wall, getting his horn stuck in it. "Now!" Thomas yelled as he leapt next to Void.

Cybertron quickly braced himself, and his arm started to shoot off miniature lightning bolts as his cybertronic arm began electrically charging itself. And then he finished it, punching the Rhino only twice with that high voltage punch and the Rhino was out cold, still stuck to the wall.

Thomas, or Phantom if you prefer, breathed deep from under his mask, he wished they could've done it with fewer damages to the area, but it was unavoidable. The crowd was clapping and cheering, but the police were moving in. "Hands up." They repeated as they pointed guns at the three.

"Sorry, but we vigilantes don't always have to play fair." Phantom said as three metallic balls bounced towards them and released a cloud of gas. Thomas' mask protected him, as did Void's and Cybertron's, and by the time the gas cleared the three were gone. Only the Rhino remained unconscious and still attached with his horn in the bank wall.

**END**

**Author's Note:** I know this wasn't really like his first day at work, but it was a nice little introduction for my original villain, and a glance at the inner workings of the Warriors. I hope you liked this chapter, and as always I'm going to ask you to **REVIEW**!!!!!!! **REVIEW!!!!!!!!** Please? Even if it's a flame! Remember! FLAMES ARE WELCOME HERE!

**Coming Soon… Chapter 5: All Hail the King(pin)**


	5. All Hail the Kingpin

**Mark C:** Yeah, the Prowler and Black Cat will be making an appearance soon, maybe next chapter, and a few other Warriors might show up, but I'll just let it be a surprise.

**hazelle:** Darn, I was really excited when I thought you were giving me a flame, and then you went and complimented me and ruined it all. Oh well, I am glad that you liked the story, keep reading and reviewing!

**ldypebsaby:** Yeah, Black Cat will be making an appearance in the future, Peter and Kazama will fight, but not this chapter, but they will.

**Valentino Gray:** Well I'll have to see what I can do to clearly demonstrate their abilities for you, if your curious to some of them read my first piece of fan fiction that involved them, 'our kind of people.'

**Author's Note: So sorry that this took so long to get posted, but with the Holidays and all my time on the computer has been seriously limited. I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I can say that I'm sorry and that I'll do my best so that it doesn't happen again.** **Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: All Hail the King(pin)**

"So who exactly is after me now?" Peter Parker asked as he dropped in through the sky light window from the roof of the Cyber Hub, wearing the black Spider-Man costume. "And what are we going to do about it?"

"We're working on it." Said a man sitting in front of the large computer terminal that Spider-Man didn't recognize. "My name's Arthur, most people here call me the Operator, I run the computer systems while Phantom is out over the field, if you communicate with others out on the field use the code names." Art said as he spun his chair around to face Peter. "I'll explain everything, but first. Would you like a soda?"

"Uh… Sure." Peter said as he sat on the wall next to Art and the huge computer that took up half of the room.

"Good. A.I.-9 will be up in a few minutes with the root beers." He said as he turned back to the computer. "The man after you is known as Lei Kazama, he has some connections with Quinn Li, Void, and our founder, Katashi Kamesama. Exactly what those are, not even Thomas knows, and it's not in our computer files. He's an Asian male in his mid to late twenties, standing about five feet ten inches tall. Usually wearing an expensive suit with equally expensive shoes."

At that Peter chuckled a bit.

"But in combat he wears a uniform made of some sort of malleable alloy, though heavy, is highly indestructible, granting him near invulnerability. If he actually has a mutation none of us knows what it is, but he's highly trained in the same martial art as Quinn Li, where he somehow funnels kinetic energy into his physical attacks." Art continued. "And beyond all of that, don't bother trying to reason with him, he's highly unemotional, whether he's like Quinn and is actually incapable of emotion I don't know, but if he does have them he doesn't show them."

"So I'm dealing with a cold blooded killer?" Peter asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Worse." Art said, as he turned a bit to stroke another keyboard. "His main goal in life is to kill Quinn Li, she being the only other person alive on this planet that knows that particular martial art. He wants to be the only one who knows it, because then he believes that he is unbeatable."

"But he is beatable. Right?" Peter asked as he watched the computer screen, showing photos of Kazama.

"If he is, then he has yet to meet the person who can. According to this file here that Thomas has he's been beaten in combat only once, by Quinn and Katashi, but he bounced back from that somehow." Art explained. "If you run into him, either as Spider-Man, or Peter Parker, you need to use that communicator of yours, and contact us, call for back up as it were, keep your cell phone with you."

"What communicator of mine?" Peter asked with a brow raised behind his mask.

"That ring that Thomas gave you. You do have it right?" Art asked looking back over to him.

"Yeah, it's with my clothes." Peter nodded as he came down from the wall.

"Good, use it. Otherwise call, we'll be able to get there within minutes." Art said as he turned and pressed a button for the door to open. A man in his early thirties came in wearing a brown jacket, and carrying a tray, with two tall glasses of Root Beer on it.

"Your drinks." He said as he set the tray on a table between Peter and Arthur.

"Thank you AI-9. That'll be all." Art said as he picked up the glass.

"Yes sir." The man said as he nodded and left.

"Who was that?" Peter asked looking at the door the man had left from. Something about that man just seemed… off.

"That was Project: A.I.-9." Art said with a smile. "A humanoid robot built by Thomas for defense of headquarters, and serving us drinks."

"That was a robot?" He looked back to the door amazed.

"Yeah, Thomas has been working on that thing since before college, he's constantly updating it and working on it." Art said with a nod. "Tell you what, why don't you go out on patrol, take this." He said giving Peter a cell phone. "Let me know if you see Kazama. You know what he looks like now I assume?"

"Yeah, you had all those pictures displaying on the computer." Peter said with a smile beneath his mask. That was what was so good about the mask, you could never tell any of Peter's facial expressions.

"Good. I'll call you if I need to, and you call me if you see Kazama, or need back up." Art said with a smile.

"Sounds good to-." Peter was cut off by a man's voice coming from the computer.

"Operator, this is Nobody. Kazama is on the move, he's leaving Fisk Industries, and is heading towards Central." The voice said, Peter remembered meeting someone that Thomas had referred to as 'Nobody' he was the one dressed as a detective but had no face.

"Good." Art said hitting a button on the desk in front of him. "Stick with him, none of us are anywhere near central." He said pulling up a map of the city on one of the computer monitors; the map had several red dots on it.

"Where is Phantom? He said he wanted me to keep him updated on events." Nobody said as a car started up in the background.

"Phantom and Immortal are both on recruiting missions, speaking with 'Cat and Prowler." Art said into the computer. "I'll contact them for you, chances are that Thomas is still connected to the system and listening to us right now."

"Okay, tell Spider to meet me on 5th street, across from Central Park, he's going to have to help me stop a robbery in progress." Nobody said again.

"Gotcha." Art said pressing the button again. "You heard him man, get over to fifth, and hurry." He said as he turned to Peter. It wasn't long before he was in the air again, swinging towards Central park.

**MEANWHILE**

A man dressed in an expensive business suit stood looking out the window of the top floor of Kamesama industries. "If he's back we're going to either have to lay low, or confront him." He spoke to his secretary who stood behind him.

"Agreed." She said with a steady nod.

"Are you prepared?" He asked, not turning to face her, but rather focusing on her reflection, and things outside the window.

"I am always prepared." She said steadily. "When the time is right, we will confront him."

"Thomas doesn't want me getting involved. He doesn't want me to draw too much attention to the team." The man said as if almost annoyed.

"Well sir we are still underground, it isn't logical for you to be involved at this stage. I can handle my own foes, and if not then I will request Thomas' help." She said as she stood up. "Now are you ready for your business meeting with Mr. Fisk?"

"I'll not do business, nor will I sell my business, no matter what he might offer." He said as he turned around and picked up his suit coat.

"Understood sir, but pleasantries as they are, are required." The woman said as she opened the door for him.

"Well if they are required then let us get them over with." The man said with a stern look on his face as he left his office to the waiting limousine outside the doors.

**MEANWHILE**

"I want him out of prison."

"Well it's not that easy, you see he's in SHIELD Custody and they're not-."

"I don't want excuses!" Fisk screamed as his hand came down and smashed the desk in front of him. "There are things at work here that must be completed! You are to get him out of prison by any means possible. This other man too."

"But sir…" The man shrunk away as Wilson responded by turning and glaring at him. "Yes sir." He said defeatedly as he began to leave the room.

Wilson was left alone, alone with his thoughts as they were. Though recently his thoughts revolved around two things, his wife, nearly dead, and the young man that had ruined his life, Spider-Man. How he hated him. He wanted him dead, but even more he wanted his wife alive. If only he could trade Spider-Man's life for hers, so that they could be together once more.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Mr. Kamesama is here sir, for your meeting."

"Show him in."

**MEANWHILE**

Spider-Man took a deep breath as he stood on the rooftop across from the jewelry store. Four thieves hung from the streetlights down below by webbing. And the man known as Nobody stood beside him looking down upon the scene, though this time he had a face, though probably not his real one, and was dressed as a homeless man. "Damn."

"What's the matter?" Peter asked looking over to him.

"We lost Kazama." He said frustrated.

"That all depends on your point of view. I must say those thugs were worth every penny, bringing Spider-Man on the scene like that just for me." Both Peter and Nobody whirled around to face a man staring at them, dressed in black armor-like clothing.

"Kazama I presume? What's the matter? Couldn't come up with a manic laugh for your entrance?" Peter quipped as he leapt backwards onto the ledge of the roof.

Kazama didn't say another word, but stood stock-still.

"Uh… Hello?" Peter asked staring at him.

"Get down!" Nobody yelled as he jumped from the top of the building, hanging from the ledge as Peter leaned back to dodge the barrage of metal discs that flew at him. He leapt down and swung to the ground, landing on his feet for a mere second before he saw Kazama leap off of the building.

"Is he nuts?" Peter asked as he looked around to the people near him, and the traffic. "Get out of here! Quick!"

They all just stopped and stared at him, as if he was nuts, and then suddenly, they knew why. Kazama landed, his hand punching the ground as he knelt in his landing, and a shockwave came out, blasting the ground and causing it to ripple, throwing pedestrians to the ground and flipping cars out of the way. Peter however had jumped in time, and squatted on a now un-level streetlight.

"Ugh!" Peter looked up to see Nobody pulling himself up. "You okay?"

"Yeah! Keep him busy! I'll call for back up! Get him into the park!" Nobody yelled as he finished pulling himself up.

"Why the park?" Peter yelled.

"Less people, more friends!" Nobody yelled as he tapped his ring.

"Okay…" Peter said as he looked back to the ground where Kazama had been, but he was no longer there. "Now where did Mr. Sunshine-." He was cut off by the streetlight being hit by what felt like a truck, snapping it in half and causing Peter to fall to the ground. "Shoot." Peter said as he shot some webbing and began swinging to the park.

People were fleeing left and right, police sirens could be heard in the background, and Kazama just walked straight after Peter, following him on foot, not running, but walking, rather calmly actually.

Nobody had disappeared, or so it seemed, he was really back in the alley, gathering a system of weapons from his car, including a few small grenades, guns, and even tazers. He hit the button on the dash as he continued to gather his weapons. "Operator, we need back up."

"Got the signal, sending help. Kamesama and Li are busy in a meeting, can't reach them, Thomas is on his way, but he might not be there, you're best bet is Michael." Art's voice came over the two-way radio.

"Who?" Nobody asked confused as he strapped the last knife to the inside of his coat.

"Just get Kazama to the Northern corner of the park, into the trees, away from as many people as possible. Just be careful, don't hurt any of the trees." Art said as Nobody looked towards the park, a tree had just fallen, probably hit by Kazama.

He sighed. "I'll try my best." He said shutting off the radio and running towards the park.

Spider-Man however wasn't having much luck. He had actually landed a punch, and almost broke his hand. Right now he was in a game of cat and mouse, and he wasn't playing the cat. Jumping from tree to tree as Kazama followed along merely punching whatever tree he was in, usually cracking them in half, and making them split.

Suddenly he looked down as he heard a different noise, several small grenades blew up at the feet of Kazama, sending him into the air a bit. "Web him up!" Nobody yelled as Spider-Man reacted quickly and suspended Kazama in the air from the branches of the trees, the webbing attached to his back.

"Okay mister, I really don't appreciate all this attention." Peter said as he landed in front of Kazama. "Besides, what even makes you think I'm Spider-Man? He wears a red and blue suit, Einstein."

Kazama kept a straight face. "You have webbing, you leap higher than any normal mortal, you are far more agile than even I am, and though you are weak, you are stronger than most. You are Spider-Man, and you will soon be dead."

"Strong words for somebody being suspended from a web line." Peter said with a smirk under his mask.

Kazama smirked and then bounced somewhat upwards before ripping the webbing and falling to the ground and creating a similar crater, like the one he created on the street, though this one was larger, and caused most of the trees to fall.

This sent Nobody sprawling back against a tree, knocking him out, leaving Spider-Man face to face with Kazama, man to man.

They stood about ten feet from each other, facing each other, Peter staring into his eyes, and Kazama staring into the eyepieces of his mask. It was as if each was challenging the other to make the first move, but neither did. And suddenly neither of them had to. Green vines shot from the trees around them smacking into Kazama, hard, picking him up, and slamming him hard against the ground, ripping the armor off of his body and striking him.

And suddenly Michael emerged from the trees, Michael Wulf, a seventeen-year-old mutant. He stood what seemed ten or nine feet tall, and his skin was like bark. He looked more like a living walking tree than anything else. His body was covered in ivy, and his hair was like vines. He was merciless, at least to this man who had destroyed so many of his trees.

Peter laid sprawled on the ground in amazement looking up at him, with both fear and awe. "What the…" He had no choice but to watch as the Vines that had attacked ripped the armor off of Kazama and sent it flying, and striking him, keeping him upside down and off his feet so that he had no retaliation to the attack that was happening from all sides.

And then suddenly Michael launched him into the air, sending him flying, and smacked him with his own hand, that was knotted and gnarled looking like a piece of a tree, and slammed him hard against the ground that he had destroyed. "Tree destroyer!" He yelled in a deep booming voice. "Be gone!" And with that Michael flung him to the side, the now unconscious Kazama, and left, leaving the amazed, bewildered and confused Spider-Man, with the unconscious Kazama, and the dazed but recovering Nobody.

"What the… What was that?" Peter asked looking over to Nobody.

"I'll explain later." Nobody said as he sat up with a sigh.

**End**

**Author's Note:** **REVIEW!!!! IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER THAN YOU NEED TO REVIEW IT!!!!** Please?


End file.
